Tenshi in the Elevator
by netjer ankh
Summary: Bakura can't tell Ryou he loves him. Not to his face. But maybe, with a little help from a security guard, he doesn't have to?


**Unfortunately, I don't own Yugioh!**

Bakura loved his hikari. He loved Ryou with all his heart, but he just couldn't say it. He couldn't look the boy in the eyes and tell him how he felt for the fear he would be rejected. By all means, he shouldn't have felt fear, or compassion, or _love_ especially. He was the Thief King. He murdered without remorse, thievery was his favorite pastime. But he did. And he yearned for a way to express it.

He sat in the hall, a depressed sigh making it's way through his parted lips. He knew that pretty soon Ryou would be coming home from work, riding up to his apartment in the elevator. A security guard passed by him, and for lack of anything better to do, Bakura watched. He watched the guard make his way across the hall, open the door to the surveillance room, and close it… close the door… to the surveillance room. The surveillance room! He couldn't admit his feelings to Ryou's face, but maybe he didn't have to! Bakura scrambled to his feet, dashing across the hall and throwing open the door the guard had just disappeared through.

The guard's head snapped up, and shock was evident on his face. "What the- hey, you're not allowed in here! You've got to leave, kid, right-"

Bakura interrupted him, putting one hand up as he closed the door. "Wait, just wait, please. Please help me. If you have any kindness at all, you'll help me," the urgency in his mind must have shown through his eyes and his tone, because the guard listened, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"And just what is it you want me to do?" he asked cautiously.

Ryou stepped into the elevator, two teenage girls making room for him. He was heading up to the apartment he shared with his yami after a long day of work. Ryou sighed. His yami. He loved his yami so much, but he could never say it. He wasn't brave enough, besides, he knew Bakura couldn't possibly feel the same. Why would a five thousand year old thief care for a sixteen year old honors student? He wouldn't, obviously.

Ryou gasped and the two girls in the elevator with him screamed as everything went dark and the elevator stopped. A few seconds later, the emergency lights kicked on. Still at a standstill, Ryou looked around, turning a little to see the two girls huddling closer to the only male in the compartment, looking for someone they deemed stronger than themselves to protect them. Ryou almost laughed. If a mass murderer came in here and tried to kill them all, he probably wouldn't be much of a protector. He'd try, but honestly, he knew he wasn't a very strong person. He and the two girls behind him looked up as the speaker in the elevator came on and they heard a voice come over the PA.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," it murmured, then sighed. "Here you go kid."

"Thanks, man. I'll find a way to repay you, I promise," Ryou gasped. That was his yami's voice! As the two girls calmed down a bit, Ryou listened to Bakura continue. "Ryou, can you hear me?" he asked, and Ryou nodded. The girls looked at him in surprise.

"Good. Listen, Ryou. I've been wanting to say this for a while now, but I couldn't work up the courage to say it to your face," there was a shaky sigh. "Ryou, you are the light to my dark, the good to my evil. You are my other half, and I don't think I could live without you. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Ryou, I love you."

The girls in the elevator "aww"ed while Ryou gasped, a slow smile coming over his face and tears of joy gathering in his eyes soon spilling over.

Bakura watched through the camera in the elevator as his hikari gasped, smiling slowly, tears of joy streaking down his face. He watched as his tenshi laughed a little and barely heard his murmured, "I love you too, 'Kura."

Bakura spoke again over the PA. "Good. Now get your ass up here and kiss me, hikari," he hung up the PA and beamed, thanking the guard once more as he started the elevator back up and walked out, waiting by the elevator for his little tenshi. And the guard? He decided that he was happy he helped.


End file.
